It's the Great Pumpkin Roger Rabbit!
Plot (The movie begins with Roger Rabbit and his wife Jessica Rabbit walking to the pumpkin patch to pick a pumpkin. The song "Linus and Lucy" is playing. Calamity Coyote is sleeping on a doghouse. He wakes up and dances as Little Beeper (dressed in Charlie Browns cloths) runs up) Beeper: Good grief! (The scene shows Roger Rabbit writing a letter and Calamity Coyote walks up to him) Cal: Who are you writing to? Roger: The Great Pumpkin of course. On Halloween night the Great Pumpkin rises out of the pumpkin patch and brings toys to everyone! (laughs) Cal: Oh for gosh sakes Roger, I made that whole thing up. The Great Pumpkin is not real! Roger: Oh p-p-p-please. You can't fool me! I'm smarter than I act. Cal: Oh geez. Roger: I heard that! (The scene cuts to Roger sitting in a pumpkin patch as Calamity (dressed as a WW1 flying ace), Beeper (dressed as a ghost with a bunch of eye holes just like Charlie Brown), Jr. Pac-Man (drssed as a ghost), SpongeBob SquarePants (wearing a cowboy hat) and Blinky (from Pac-Man) walk up to him. Jessica Rabbit walks up too.) Roger: Hey! Your just in time! The Great Pumpkin is about to appear! Do you want to sing pumpkin carols? Blinky: Oh sure. (sings to the tune of "Oh Christmas Tree") Oh Great Pumpkin oh Great Pumpkin, you are a stupid idiot! (laughs) Roger: How rude! Beeper: Well come on, lets go get some treats! Cal: Are you coming with us Jessica? Jessica: I think I'll stay with Roger, so he dosn't feel lonley wile he's waiting. Cal: Suit yourself, come on guys lets go. (Calamity and the rest leave wile Jessica sits down with Roger. Later Jessica is asleep and is awakend by Roger) Roger: There it is! Jessica: Huh, its here? The Great Pumpkin is here? Roger: Over there! (It is really Calamity and the other trick or treaters) Beeper: I got a rock. No candy at all just rocks. (They rush over to Pac-Man's house they rush over and they start dancing to the song "Linus and Lucy") Jessica: Roger, I love you and I want to be with you but I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to the Halloween party over at Pac-Man's. (leaves) Roger: Wait! Come back, p-p-p-p-please! (in tears) Oh who am I kidding. The Great Pumpkin will never come! (stats to cry) (Roger's tears water a pumpkin and it comes to life) Pumpkin: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Roger: It's the Great Pumkin! Pumpkin: Yes Roger. Your childish belief and tears had brought me to life! Yabba Dabba Doo! Roger: Here have some chocolate pumpkin bread! Pumpkin: WHAT!? (he vomits pumpkin seeds) Roger: I got to show everyone else. (runs off) Pumpkin: I hear something. (he sees Wile E. Coyote with a pumpkin and a knife) Wiley: (chuckles) This is great. Carving pumpkins for Halloween. (sticks knife in pumpkin) Great Pumpkin: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He picks up Wiley) Wiley: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The Great Pumpkin eats Wiley and walks off. Meanwile Roger runs in Pac-Man's house where everyone was dancing (like in A Charlie Brown Christmas) to some Charlie Brown music) Roger: Everyone listen p-p-p-please! The Great Pumpkin is real! Pac-Man: Uh Roger, have you been on the sugar again? See what happens to you every Halloween? (The Great Pumpkin breaks in and roars. Everyone gasps. The Great Pumpkin sees jack lanterns everywhere and he begins to cry) Great Pumpkin: Omg! All of you killed my family. Carved pumpkins everywhere. (Road Runner runs in) Road Runner: Well Mr. Pumpkin you should try pumpkin pie. (starts eating a piece of pumpkin pie) (The Great Pumpkin picks up Road) Road: Meep Meep! (The Great Pumpkin eats Road) Pac-Man: Hey, you can't do that to my friends and my party! Great Pumpkin: No body talks back to me! (picks up Pac-Man) Pac-Man: HELP! (gets eaten by the Great Pumpkin) Mickey Mouse: This pumpkin is trashing TO BE CONTENUED Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Random Works! Category:Joshes Pages Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pac-Man Category:Spongebob Category:Charlie Brown Category:Great Pumpkin Category:Peanuts Category:The Peanuts Category:Snoopy